


Christmas Time Kuddles

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: There is a new Santa in town and he's ready to give out gifts this season. Even the ones on a whim.
Relationships: gudako/karna
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Time Kuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

It was a night not to forget.

T'was once more Christmas time at Chaldea.

The Child Servants were so excited. They made a list and sent off their mail to Santa the very first of the month. Of course, some of them had sent more than one letter after the first letter when Santa came.

Usually letters _to_ Santa are a matter of handing them off to the latest Santa to be sure their successor ended up with the list. They just seem to _know_. Or in the case of a few Santa literally pass on the mantle of Santa to the next Servant down the line. It made it really handy either way in the form of making sure the Child Servants sure they would get their gifts. The most important one at least.

Kid Gil and Alex were the ones that oddly enough had the shortest lists. At least to an outsider. Kid Gil was still a Gil and, therefore, believed he had everything and it belonged to him, but you having it was a conceded “sharing” because he was generous to his people. Alex, well, he really just enjoyed more of his favorite book.

Nursery Rhyme always ended up with the most on her list with Bunyun and Jack forming a trio that held onto a list of foods they all wanted to eat. (The kitchen would get that part of the list copied.) The only outlier were the books that Nursery demanded that didn’t have a sad end. It always sent Hans into fits after he heard that, and he would then demand more materials to write books.

…as well as demand that he was _not_ a child.

To everyone.

Medusa Lily, or Ana as they knew her more by, was just happy to get something herself. It was going to be interesting to see what this year’s Santa could do to fulfill the requirements.

All of them were passed out by now. A day full of activity and adventure and the lure of presents as soon as they awoke had them all dropping for the night fairly early. Well that and the spiked food that Tamamo was willing to dish out for the occasion. Demurely, of course, because everyone knew that perfect wives only gave a _small_ amount of medication to put the children to sleep. Gudako was not going to complain. Or even speak bout it. She saw nothing.

It was _maybe_ the better choice than the option of getting them drunk enough for bed from another who shall not be named. There was only so much chaos Gudako was allowing. Drunken rampages by the Tiny Squad was not one of them.

Gudako was just happy that this night only ended up once a year, for all she was expecting some event to happen just because no Holiday was ever complete _without_ one by now. It just happened to be a tradition that the later Directors were stunned to find out kept happening no matter what they did to try to prevent it all. She wished them luck. Already resigned to it all.

Gudako was very willing to enjoy the cookies and milk.

The gifts.

The snuggling up under blankets.

The fun that they would have making snow angels and snowmen. …well most of them snowmen.

And the cheer that everyone would enjoy.

Director Gordy was just going to have to live with it. And so would the rest of the Mages and their various little boy band clubs of a secret society.

“Honestly this makes me wish for just some snuggles this year with someone.” Gudako sighed into her own blanket in front of the fire. It was warm and she really appreciated it after spending so much time out in the snow.

“Do you have someone in mind?” A voice asked from nearby.

A familiar voice.

“I think that would be-“ Well she might.. just might be stunned to see Karna of all people as a Santa this year. He looked… really, really good like that. Didn’t even look put out that his class shifted to a Saber of all things. It was a male Santa, actually the first time she saw any male Servant as the prime Holiday pinnacle and main event. This must be a dream. “You know if I could keep you that would be perfect too for cuddles all year round.”

.

* * *

.

It wasn’t a dream.

The toasty arms of Santa Karna were definitely not a dream that morning. Not that Gudako was eager to get out of ‘bed.’


End file.
